


Overflow

by trashbambi



Series: My Hyperspermia Brings All the Boys to the Yard [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hyperspermia, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: “I assure you, whatever the issue, you will find me most accepting. Please, tell me,” Hannibal said. Will let out a tense huff and ran a hand over his face supporting his weight against the edge of Hannibal’s desk. Fire crackled in the grate behind Hannibal and cast a glow that haloed him in warmth.“I… I uh… I have a medical condition. It’s not contagious or anything. It’s just… a lot,” Will began, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes flicked over Hannibal’s expectant face before dropping, focusing on the carpet between Hannibal’s feet.





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yyves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyves/gifts).



> Thank you to [Dormchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi) for beta reading!

Touching Hannibal and being touched in return was heavenly. Will so rarely indulged in physical contact with anyone barring his dogs, which really wasn’t the same thing. Sexual contact, even if he hadn’t yet allowed it to be returned, was so uncommon in his life. Will hungered for it like a starving man presented with one of Hannibal’s feasts. A self imposed famine of touch broken at last.

Kneeling between Hannibal’s legs, Will nuzzled at his spent cock. He sucked kisses against soft inner thighs, worshiping the skin with tender touch. Hannibal’s hand stroked his hair and gave a light tug every few moments, quiet moans spilling from Will’s lips.

Hannibal had never brought up the fact that Will hadn't allowed him to reciprocate any of the hand or blowjobs. Will knew he was curious about the reason behind it. He likely assumed it was a sexuality issue but Will had no problem admitting he was bisexual.

No, the real issue Will had was his own performance. Oh he could get it up just fine. He could last as long as needed given the right incentive. Though with Hannibal it had been increasingly difficult to hold himself in check.

The real problem came when he did.

“Will, allow me to return the favour. I can see and smell how aroused you are. You must be pent up with how often our encounters leave you without release. Let me make you feel as good as you make me feel.” Hannibal said, cupping Will’s cheek and rubbing the pad of his thumb over his kiss swollen lips.

“No… no I’m fine. It’s fine,” Will insisted, cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink that almost matched his mouth. He pushed himself to standing with a heavy breath, his cock tenting the front of his trousers obscenely.

“Will. If you have reservations about being with me then I’d rather you tell me outright.”

“What? No, no it’s not you! God that sounds trite. But really, it’s nothing about you. I… It’s embarrassing.”

“I assure you, whatever the issue, you will find me most accepting. Please, tell me,” Hannibal said. Will let out a tense huff and ran a hand over his face supporting his weight against the edge of Hannibal’s desk. Fire crackled in the grate behind Hannibal and cast a glow that haloed him in warmth.

“I… I uh… I have a medical condition. It’s not contagious or anything. It’s just… a lot,” Will began, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. His eyes flicked over Hannibal’s expectant face before dropping, focusing on the carpet between Hannibal’s feet.

“When I cum… there’s… a lot of it. Like, an absurdly large amount of semen. It’s always been like that. I’ve never… I never watched much porn or anything as a teen so I didn’t think it was unusual until the first few people I slept with. They all thought it was… gross. After a while I stopped getting off with others. Hell, I rarely jerk off since it makes such a mess.”

“And you’ve never had this checked by a doctor? It’s not in your medical notes.” 

“Why do you have my medical notes?”

“I received them when Jack asked me to rubber stamp you Will.”

“Oh, right yeah. No, no I never had it checked. I was always too embarrassed. It’s, god you don’t think it’s something serious do you?”

“No Will, if you’ve always been this way it sounds like a simple case of hyperspermia. Some men produce a larger than average amount of semen. Some men may have a low sperm count, but unless you’re aiming to impregnate someone that’s not an issue to worry about. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Tell that to my past partners,” Will grumbled, tension leaching from him all at once as he slumped against the desk. His face felt as though it were on fire and he let out a sigh of relief at having finally spoken about it.

“I assure you it’s not an issue to me. Please, allow me to touch you. Taste you. The need has been plaguing me for weeks, dear Will,” Hannibal breathed. He leant forward and placed his hands over Will’s hips, rubbing circles over the bones with his thumbs.

“It really is a lot though… It’s going to make such a mess. Shouldn’t we, uh… Wouldn’t it be better to do this back at your place, in the shower or something?”

“I’m confident I can swallow however much you release, Will.”

“Oh fuck… fuck that’s… yeah ok,” Will said, the words shooting straight to his cock. His breathing picked up pace, anticipation thrumming through him. He hadn’t felt someone’s hand on him other than his own in years, let alone a mouth. Will looked on with anxious arousal as Hannibal leaned in. He dragged his lips along the line of Will’s cock through his pants and inhaled the musk of his arousal.

“You smell divine.” Hannibal hummed, rubbing one hand over the bulge and admiring Will’s cock through the fabric as he traced it’s edges with his fingers. A dark spot of damp was rapidly spreading around the tip as Will leaked, his cock twitching under Hannibal’s sure touch.

“Ngh… fuck Hannibal… Please, it’s been so long since anyone touched me like this. I just… no teasing this time, please?”

“Very well, There’s plenty of time for that later,” Hannibal's fingers made short work of Will’s fly and he eased down Will's pants and boxers. Will’s cock sprung free, red and leaking at the tip. A whimper fell from his lips as Hannibal licked over the head, his hips jerking. Will wound his hands in Hannibal’s hair for leverage.

“Oh fuck please, please,” Will gasped, urging Hannibal forward. He let out a loud, keening cry as Hannibal took him into his mouth, swallowing him down to the root in one motion. Hands on his hips kept Will in place as Hannibal bobbed his head, tongue pressed along the base as he alternated between soft and hard sucks.

Will had rarely been vocal in the past, but going so long without the pleasure of another person’s touch had him gasping and choking out moans. It felt far too good. He wanted to draw it out as long as possible but he could feel his climax coiling in his belly at an alarming speed.

“Ha-Hannibal, wait! Fuck slow down, gonna cum!” Will gasped, hips straining against Hannibal’s grip as he used his grip on Hannibal’s hair to pull his head back.

“That’s the general aim of oral sex, Will,” Hannibal said, tone amused, a slight roughness to it from having Will’s cock down his throat.

“Fuck, I’m already gonna make a mess, that’s embarrassing enough without cumming so soon,” Will said. He sounded breathless as his cock strained, a thick bead of precum rolling down the underside of the shaft.

“Will, you’ve been pent up and deprived of another’s touch for far too long, it’s only expected that you’d climax faster than usual. You also asked me not to tease you. Is stopping not a tease?”

“Ngh… shut up Hannibal. Just give me a moment to calm down,” Will growled, leaning down to crush their lips together in a hungry kiss. He licked into Hannibal’s mouth, fingers tugging at his hair, knowing he enjoyed that. Hannibal hummed into Will’s mouth, his own fingers straying to wrap around Will’s cock and give him a firm stroke. Will whined into Hannibal’s mouth, gripping his wrist to stop him as a shudder of need wracked his body.

“You can’t behave yourself can you?” Will huffed and smiled against his lips. He shook his head and pulled back, letting go of Hannibal’s wrist to guide his head forward again.

“Fine then, make me cum. I hope you’re prepared to swallow, there’s gonna be a lot. I’m not sure you understand just how much.”

“I see no need to behave myself when my misbehaviour brings you so much pleasure,” Hannibal chuckled, looking up at Will with amusement as he was guided back to his previous position.

“I’m more than prepared, dear Will,” he said before taking Will in his mouth once more. He used all his skill to bring Will back to the brink of orgasm. This time he didn’t restrain Will’s movements, instead encouraging him to fuck into his mouth. Hands kneaded Will’s exposed ass, fingers pulling his cheeks apart and rubbing over Will’s hole. He slipped them down further to massage Will’s perineum with a firm press.

“Oh fuck. Shit, Hannibal! I’m gonna cum, ngh, gonna cum!” Will gasped, thrusting unevenly into his mouth. Hannibal hummed around him and the vibrations snapped Will’s last ounce of control.

The first spurts of cum were swallowed down without issue, Hannibal blissful at finally tasting part of Will. Will gasped as his orgasm seemed to go on and on as semen continued to surge into Hannibal’s mouth.

Hannibal swallowed as much as he could before he realised Will had been right. There was too much filling his mouth and it began to leak from his lips, dripping down his chin and neck. He pulled back with a moan so he wouldn’t choke, hand around the base of Will’s cock to stroke him through the rest of his climax. 

He watched in fascination as semen dribbled over his fingers and wrist, onto the floor in sluggish wave after wave. As the flow tapered off he looked up at Will, taking in his closed eyes and head turned away. Embarrassment was clear on his features.

“Will, look at me.” Hannibal said, rubbing Will’s thigh comfortingly with his clean hand. After a moment Will looked down at him, biting his lip and groaning at the sight that greeted him. Hannibal with cum smeared down his chin and neck, his hand still wrapped around Will’s softening cock in a similar state.

“Hmmm, I’ll admit you were correct, I wasn’t quite prepared for that much. If I hadn’t had my own climax so recently, I’m sure I’d be quite hard again. It’s very arousing,” Hannibal told him with an almost impish grin. He licked some of the cum from his lips and chin, before bringing his soiled hand to his lips to lick it clean.

“Holy fuck, Hannibal… That’s… fuck… yeah.” Will groaned, stroking Hannibal’s hair as he watched him.

“It wasn’t too much? Fuck it’s all over the carpet, I’m sorry, your suit sleeve too. Hannibal I told you we should have done this in the shower.”

“Mmm, at least I know for next time. The carpet is of no consequence. It’s due to be cleaned. And I was considering retiring this suit anyway. It’s not too much, I promise. In fact… I look forward to you filling me up in many ways.”

“Ha-Hannibal!” Will yelped as he was pulled into Hannibal’s lap, a protest dying on his lips as Hannibal kissed the tip of his nose. He squirmed and laughed gently as his face was covered in feather light kisses.

“What are you going to do about our clothes? There’s cum everywhere.”

“Hmm, I keep come spare clothes here for emergencies. We’ll have to wear those until we can return to mine an wash yours,” Hannibal told him as Will sighed and used his sleeve to wipe the last of the semen from Hannibal’s face and neck.

“Thank you… for not being… weirded out by me.”

“I doubt there is anything about you that would ever ‘weird me out’ as you say. Rest assured I won’t be driven away so easily.”

Will felt warmth blooming in his chest at Hannibal's easy acceptance of Will's issue. He leant in and buried his face against Hannibal’s neck hiding the dopey smile of affection spreading across his features. He’d been doing his best not to get to attached to Hannibal, but now it was becoming apparent that what he felt was far more than lust. Will Graham was rapidly falling in love with Hannibal Lecter.

The fire continued to crackle merrily behind them and Will vaguely wondered how many of Hannibal’s ridiculous suits he’d be able to ruin like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I showed people a video involving hyperspermia and a few of us got really really into the idea of Will with it  
> (¬ w ¬)  
> then this got frantically typed at 6am while I tried not to fall asleep.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS FUEL MY SOUL plz feed an validate me I am hungry.
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/), feel free to drop me an ask or smth <3


End file.
